Grenade Bruno Mars: UsUk
by Safeleo
Summary: A songfic. England is listening to Grenade and thinking about America. UsUk. One shot.


England sat alone in his room. That meeting had been even worse than all the rest. America had told him to "drop dead" and had insulted his cooking; he even teased him about Flying Mint Bunny. England sighed and walked over to his radio. He put on "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. It was a song he often listened to when he was down, but he didn't tell anyone he had it. France would laugh at him.

As the first words echoed through the speakers, England thought back to a better time, when he had several colonies, was a powerful country, and was happy. He remembered playing games with America, and sitting by the fire with him. He remembered watching movies with him, then letting him sleep with him when the poor kid got scared. Now things were different.

"Gave you all I had, and you tossed it in the trash, you tossed it in the trash, you did." Bruno Mars sang.

A tear rolled down England's cheek. He had cared for America, raised and provided for him. But most of all, he had loved him. It was England who supported the first colonies, England who helped when the Frog sided with the Indians, England who provided tea and stamps in exchange for local goods, so that the small towns could grow on trade.

"I'd catch a grenade for ya. Throw my hand on a blade for ya. I'd jump in front of a train for ya. You know I'd do anything for ya. Oh, oh I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain, yes, I would die for ya baby; but you won't do the same."

England sighed again. He went a little strict on the kid and then America hates him. America revoked him; cast him off, after all he did for him, like he was a horrible big brother.

"I'm sorry America; I tried to be a good big brother. I tried to help you. You don't have to hate me." England whispered to himself.

The Revolution was one of the hardest wars he fought, because he was fighting against his younger brother, whom he still cared for and loved very much. England remembered that day, towards the end of the war. It was raining, and American forces far outnumbered his own. They surrounded him, and America pointed a gun at him. Feeling a surge of anger, England had charged at America, and knocked the gun from his hand. His rifle was pointed at the unarmed America's face. England had the upper hand, but then, England looked at America, and saw the scared little boy that used to hide under his sheets when he saw a scary movie, and he realized he couldn't shot the boy he raised.

A knock on the door jolted England back into the present. He quickly wiped away his tears and turned off the radio. He opened the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"England, um, I realized I might have been a little harsh today at the meeting, and because of the date, I felt kinda bad." America said. He was acting strange. He stood shyly with his hands behind his back, and his voice was soft and sincere.

"What's the date?" England asked.

"You don't know?" America laughed softly, "It's the Fourth of July!"

"That's why I've been feeling horrid today." England thought, "It's the bloody Fourth again."

America stepped inside. England closed the door and turned around. America took his hands out and held out a small box.

"What's this?" England asked, taking it. He opened the package and pulled out four small, colored, wooden figures. There was a flying mint bunny, a unicorn, a fairy, and a dragon.

"I, um, wanted to thank you properly for the soldiers you make me so long ago, and say sorry for today." America said, "They're all handmade."

England was speechless. Nobody had ever made something so nice for him before. He looked up at America and smiled.

"Even after the war," England said finally, "I still loved you."

"Me too. I never hated you; I just wanted to be free." America admitted. England bear hugged America, much to both of their surprise.

"Nufufufu!" America laughed, "Alright, we're both sorry! Stop squishing me!"

England let go and smiled, "So are you willing to try my cooking again?"

"Never!" America teased. 


End file.
